


Saving Zim (Podfic)

by Luckyrabbit1927



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Contains sound effects and music, Drug Use, Elderly Zim, Eventual character death just a heads up, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Go check out Dib07's work y'all, Medical Angst, Podfic, References to Depression, Saw others uploading podfics and wanted to hop on the train, The Tallests are jerks, Zim considers GIR to be his son, adult dib, this story is very emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyrabbit1927/pseuds/Luckyrabbit1927
Summary: A podfic of Dib07's Invader Zim fanfiction, created as a gift for my wonderful friend, and also for everyone to enjoy.
Relationships: ZADF - Relationship, dib/oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Saving Zim (Podfic)

I truly hope that people enjoy this podfic, and my hope is they check out the official story as well! I'm extremely proud of these. Welcome to the world of Saving Zim!  
  
  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ROf0HiWFOE>

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this to youtube back in 2018, but never actually published it here in the archives until today. I've decided to share it in celebration of Dib07 now uploading their work to this website, and you can read alongside the first chapter here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134001
> 
> (My mic may sound a bit tinny during the earlier chapters, but it sounds much clearer during 4 and beyond. I hope you enjoy these!)


End file.
